Va Va Voom
by Seth Hoult
Summary: When night of fun with friends turn into so much more for Marcus and Chase what secrets will be revealed? A Marcus x Chase One-Shot (BOY X BOY) Songfic (1st Songfic!) inspired by Nicki Minaj's song Va Va Voom (maybe listen to it while reading). And as always please read and review, thank you. :)


**Author's Note: Hi Fuzzy Buddy's it great to see you (figuratively speaking)! Also I hope you love this one-shot version of Va Va Voom which is obviously inspired by Nicki Minaj's song Va Va Voom, so I guess that makes this a songfic (Yay! My first songfic!). Overall I'm really excited to put this out, I've actually been holding on to it for a while now and it's finally ready, I've also been thinking of making a full story version but I'm not sure. So just read and let me know what you think in the reviews, and please tell me whether I should or shouldn't continue. Anyways it's rated M for a reason, so heads up its boy x boy smut so if you don't like, don't read, but if you do please tell me about it in the reviews. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats but somebody else does… Same goes for Va Va Voom that's Nicki Minaj's song! (Maybe listen to it while you read the story).**

* * *

**VA VA VOOM**

**(Marcus's P.O.V.) **

I don't know how I let these guys convince me into doing this. What the hell was I thinking? I was just going to go clubbing with the guys. They made it sound like a harmless night of fun, and for the first hour or so, it was. But now, things were getting nasty between Chase and some guy. Everyone else was having a good time. Caitlyn and Owen were on the dance floor, Bree and Ethan were practically eating each other's faces in a corner while Adam was hitting on some blonde bartender; we left Leo at home since he was still under twenty-one.

But anyways back to Chase. He was obviously wasted, and some guy was trying to act tough and was now starting shit. The last thing I wanted happening, was him accidently phasing out and activating Spike. So I began to quickly get over to them and put myself right in-between them. I could feel Chase's light trembling as he pressed against my back in an attempt to get at the guy. "Alright guys, calm down." I said loudly so that they would both be able to hear me over the music.

"Yeah, you better get your boy before he gets his ass beat!" The guy responded, before he turned around and started talking to his own little group of friends. I decided that it would be in his best interest if I just let it go. I turned around to give Chase a small, disapproving look. He was leaning back against the bar that wound around the whole club, calmly drinking a beer. I could tell by simply looking at him that he was completely wasted.

"C'mon Chase, I'm gonna get you back to the hotel room." I said as I grabbed his arm and began leading him to the exit; but he kept stumbling a lot, so I draped his arm over my shoulders and grabbed his waist. It was easier to pull him this way, and within a few short minutes, we were outside in the cold air of the night. I flagged down a taxi and we got inside. Once we got in, he finally spoke.

"I just don't understand it Marcus." Chase said, surprisingly clear instead of mumbled. "Like is there something wrong with me? Why do I even bother trying?" Chase asked, as he turns his ring on his left hand, staring blankly at it. "Who are you talking about Chase?" I asked. I had my suspicions, but I just wanted to know for sure. "Danielle!" He practically shouted, causing the driver to give us a weird look from the review mirror. "I've tried to be everything that she wants. And I've never once asked her to change a thing. I love her the way she is… but she's such a fucking heartless bitch, ugh I can't believe it took me this long to realize how much everything's changed… I mean whens the last time we all hung out as a group, hell I can't even remember the last time I was actually happy. Why the hell did I get married?!" Chase shouts out exasperated.

I watched as he slowly broke down in the seat next to me. It really was sad to see my best friend in this kind of state. But I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to help him, because nothing that I could say would be good enough… "Chase calm down, and just think of it this way. You could always get a divorce and just" I said as I placed a comforting hand on his trembling shoulder, having no clue how I'm supposed to comfort him. "And it's not like you're bound forever. You're obviously better off without her…" I continued. _'God I wish the ground would just eat me right now and spit up someone better at this than me. Oh wait that's probably how Chase must feel right now only worse.' _I thought to myself.

To be completely honest, I didn't really understand the whole situation either. As far as I know, back in high school when we all started out as freshmen. Chase and Danielle had met after he basically saved her from Trent when he wouldn't back off and they kind of hit it off after that. But then she joined the cheer squad and turned into a major bitch, since she got popular, leaving Chase broken-hearted and miserable thinking he's never good enough and turning into her puppet. He was in love with her, but her priorities got all fucked up and she didn't really love the real Chase. At least not like how I do… I mean, did, back in high school but that's a different story._ 'Anyways…'_

Really I had thought she was just a phase that he needed to get through, and he'd be over it. So all I could do was comfort him (terribly) and hope that the phase is finally over, at least that's what I thought back then before he got married. As I rubbed comforting circles on his back, the taxi driver pulled up in front of the hotel entrance. I paid him then quickly got out, with Chase behind me. We had finally gotten to the elevators of the hotel and were now patiently waiting for one of the four sets of doors to open.

"Thanks." He said, breaking our silence once again. "For what?" I asked, since I really had no clue why he was thanking me. "For getting me out of the club, that guy was really starting to piss me off." "It was no problem really. I just saw a friend in trouble and what else are friends for." I shrugged glad the subjects finally changed, as a pair of doors slid open, revealing an empty elevator.

I had let go of Chase, and we both made our way into the elevator. Once inside, he pressed his back against the back wall of the elevator, and once I had pushed the button with 22 on it. Another silence filled the space between us, but I didn't mind. I figured that he probably wouldn't want to talk about what was going on in his mind, so I welcomed the silence. And then the elevator came to a sudden stop, startling us both. I looked at the digital display above the button panel, and it said that we were only on the 17th floor. The doors weren't opening though, so I was only left to assume that the elevator was stuck.

"Shit, are you fucking kidding me?" Chase says after he kicked the doors in frustration. _'Wow I don't remember Chase ever cussing this much'_ I think to myself as I push the emergency button. After a few seconds of nothing happening, a voice spoke from the intercom telling us that they had called maintenance and that it could take up to an hour for them to get the elevator working again.

"Shit." I mumbled as I slid down the wall, and sat on the floor. Chase did the same in his own spot on the back wall. That was all that was said for a little while as I leaned my head back against the wall and kept my eyes closed.

Even though I couldn't see him, I felt Chase watching me. I didn't know why he was doing it, but I felt his eyes on me. And when I opened my eyes to look at him, he would quickly look down at the floor. I didn't really understand it. "Are you happy with your relationship?" Chase suddenly asked, totally out of the blue.

He knew I sucked at the love department (no pun intended) ever since I came out of the closet in high school. Especially since I had a crush on him and how I wish instead he could've seen how he wouldn't of had to change for me, or be miserable. _'He could've been happy if… What am I thinking?!_ _Chase would never think that. He's straight and married, plus he's just trying to be a friend asking a friend about their love life, nothing unusual about that at all…'_

"Well, are you happy?" He asked again, still sounding a bit drunk, and I hadn't noticed until now that he had moved closer to me. "Well… I've been better. I can't say that I'm happy at this time, but Caitlyn talked about setting me up with a friend of hers." I responded arching one of my eyebrows as I heard my own words. It was unusual that I was actually able to talk about my own relationship problems with Chase. _'But I never had feelings for anyone since… nope! Not gonna go there again. I'm happy just being friends with Chase and nothing else beyond that, besides he's only considering leaving Danielle. If anything he'll probably just say it was a drunken mistake and just get back with her, and then it's practically high school all over again. Yeah I should just be happy to be around him right, so how is it possible that I'm not happy'_

"Something wrong?" Chase asked while he scooted closer to me, and now there was only a small gap in-between us. "Uh no." I mumbled in a low whisper. I was starting to feel nervous around him, which was another thing that I didn't understand at the moment. "Oh, cause you just looked really… confused." He shrugged, licking his sexy full lips as he looked away from me again. I simply forgot about my sudden attraction to his lips and closed my eyes again.

Then I felt his warm breath on my ear, which sent slight shivers of pleasure and surprise throughout my body. "I have a secret." Chase suddenly whispered into my ear, in a slightly seductive tone. "Do you wanna know what it is?" He asked as I slowly nodded, but didn't open my mouth because if I did, I don't know what sound would come out.

"Nobody thinks that I've loved anyone else besides Danielle," He whispered into my ear again, "but I have, and I'm kinda starting to realize I still do." Chase responds. I turned to look at his face, and my eyes saw a drunken Chase with a playful smirk on his face. _'How could I not have known?'_ I'm his best friend, but then again, Chase's mind always seemed to be blank since he got married to Danielle; which meant that he had been hiding it for a while. "Do you want to know who?" He asked playfully, with that same smirk on his face. "Yes." I managed to say as I pressed my back against the wall again.

Then he did something that I wasn't expecting at all. He was straddling my thighs, and he had his hands on my shoulders. I didn't know what to do, I was stunned. But more importantly, I was hard; and so my clothed erection was pressing against Chase's ass, and I knew he could feel it. "I loved you." Was all he said before lightly pressed his lips against mine, and held them there for a few seconds before beginning to move his gently against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and began nibbling on it softly, causing a small husky moan to escape my lips. He pulled away from my mouth, but his smirk was gone. It had been replaced with a look of sad realization.

"It just… sucks. It sucks being with someone you don't love, but it's worse when you have to pretend you don't love somebody you do." He spoke in a sad whisper. "I'm sorry… I had no idea." I said, trying to comfort him in any way I could; while at the same time, ignoring the longing feeling that I had for his lips to be against mine again.

"I just wish… I just wish that I had even the slightest chance, maybe even go back and just start over." He gave a sad smirk, and his breath still slightly smelled like booze, but his body's scent was driving me wild. It was really. "I know that it must be painful for you." I spoke sympathetically as I stroked his cheek with one of my hands. "Please Marcus, just give me a chance. I can make you feel so much better than anyone ever could, if you just give me a chance." He said in a low seductive whisper, but at the same time it sounded sad.

"Chase… I don't know-" He cut me off mid-sentence with another kiss. This time it was more heavy and passionate and to my surprise, I was kissing him back with almost as much force as he was giving me. This time, I was the one nipping and sucking on his bottom lip, asking… well more like begging for entrance. Chase happily obliged with a moan, and I wasted no time before my tongue was invading and exploring his mouth. Each time his tongue would brush against mine, I would moan as rush upon rush of pleasure coursed throughout my body. He began rocking his hips, causing his ass to rub against my raging hard on. I wanted more, I wanted to feel myself surrounded by his tight body. I wanted him underneath me, moaning my name from the sheer pleasure that I could give him. I really want to give him that chance.

Then the elevator seemed to come back to life with a start, and began moving to the seventeenth floor again. The kissing seemed to slow down and soon he pulled away completely, giving me a small sad smile as he stood up. I didn't understand it, like most things that were happening, but I stood as well. I was still hard as fuck, and the jeans that I was wearing had become a bit too tight for my comfort.

The doors finally opened on our floor and we left the elevator to walk down a hallway to our rooms. Chase was sharing a room with two beds with Adam, while Bree and Ethan shared a one bed room, and so did Owen and Caitlyn. I had my own room. As we reached Chase's room, he pulled his key card out of his back pocket and stood in front of the door. "Well," He sighed as he fumbled with the card in his hands, "it was nice while it lasted. But I guess now I just have to accept the reality of the situation. You don't want me… And don't worry, I'll keep our little adventure to myself." He bit his bottom lip as he turned to face the door, and not me.

Why was he saying those things? I thought that we were going to continue things. I let out a low growl as I grabbed his arm and pulled him a couple doors down to my door, which I hastily unlocked with my card-key. I need to do this. Not just for myself, but for Chase. He's miserable. And I know I can make him feel better too.

"Marcus, what're you doing?" He asked as I pulled him into the room and shut the door behind me. I didn't answer his question. Instead I pushed him up against a wall and connected our lips again, trying to revive that same heat and passion that we had in the elevator; which turned out to be a surprisingly easy task.

Soon, our tongues were dancing together with the same heat and fervor. I began to unbutton his button-up shirt, and soon I had moved it down his arms and it landed on the floor. I had to break the kiss for a quick second to pull off my shirt, and then our lips collided again. I had my hands on the while on both sides of his head, while his were running up and down my torso. I eventually had to break away for a much needed breath, I moved my kisses down to his neck and began sucking and nibbling on the skin where his neck and shoulder meet. His hands began working with the buttons on my jeans as he let out a loud moan, and not long after that, my pants dropped.

I stepped out of them, and kicked them back, away from us. I was left in my boxers, which had a tent from my rock hard boner, and even a small wet circle from the pre-cum. As I continued to suck on Chase's neck, trying to leave a mark to let everyone know that he was somebody's and they couldn't have him, I ran my tongue over the place I had been working on, and Chase let out another loud moan. I pulled back to look at my finished product and saw a large red mark on his skin and before I knew it, I was being pushed back against the wall, and Chase was on his knees in front of me.

He kissed the exposed skin that was just above my boxers' waist line, and I let out a low growl like moan to show my approval. He began to slowly pull down my boxers, all the while he was kissing each piece of newly exposed skin until my boxers were past my thighs, then he just let them drop. I stepped out of them and he picked them up and threw them in a random direction.

Then, finally, he gripped my cock with one of his hands and slowly stroked it. He slowly licked the pre-cum that was seeping from my tip and let out a small, Mmm noise. He placed light kisses from the base to the tip, and I was going crazy. As if reading my lust filled thoughts, he finally took me in his mouth. He didn't take me all the way for the first couple of times, instead he focused on the head of my cock, twisting his tongue and lapping up any pre cum that had oozed out of the slit.

Eventually, he took my whole seven inch length in making a humming noise, which sent pleasure straight to my groin, and I know that I won't be able to last much longer if he keeps this tantalizing mixture of techniques up. My breaths were coming in sharp, and my eyes were cast downward, watching him work his magic on my cock. And in too short of a time, I felt that familiar coil in my stomach, just waiting to burst and push me into release.

"Ah, fuck Chase." I moaned as I buried a hand in his hair, lightly tugging on it. "Ah shit, that feels fucking good." Soon, I could feel the small ounce of restraint that I had slipping away, and I was gonna cum. "Aw, shit, Chase, I'm g-gonna, aw fuck!" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I was shooting my load off white hot seed into his mouth.

He pulled away from my cock and swallowed everything that was in his mouth, and that made me even hornier than before. I pulled him up and brought him to the bed, pushing him back on it, and began to undo his pants and quickly pull them, and his briefs, down. I marveled at the sight of his naked body, there for my taking. His raging hard on was just begging to be pleased, but this was my first time with a guy, so I really wasn't sure how I knew what I should do… but I just felt like it would be right, just how I've always thought of it.

I pulled him closer to the edge and kneeled down beside the bed and told him to spread his legs. He did as I asked and that's when my body took over. My tongue stuck out and licked around his puckered hole, and Chase moaned loudly. I continued to lick his entrance in preparation as one of my hands grabbed his cock and began pumping him fiercely. He moans became more erratic after a minute or two of my continuous licking and pumping and soon, I felt him release as his muscles tightened and he shot his load over his stomach and my hand.

He was ready. So I stood up and got on top of him on the bed, and used whatever he had left on my hand to lube my, once again hard cock and placed my head at his entrance. "Are you ready?" I asked as I kissed his neck. "Y-yes." He stuttered through his heavy panting.

I slowly began pushing in as I captured his lips once more, letting out a low growl of sheer pleasure. Once I was fully inside him, I came to a standstill, allowing him to adjust to my size. We were still kissing when I started my slow thrusts. Chase moaned into the kiss as minutes passed, and soon he was begging for more.

"Marcus… faster." Chase moans. "What do you want?" I asked in a teasing manner, getting my revenge for how he had teased me with his tongue earlier. "Marcus… p-please go faster?" He had begged, and I smiled as my thrusts became faster, but I was careful not to be too rough until he asked for it.

"Oooh Marcus… please go faster." Chase begged, and once again, I happily obliged as I pulled almost all the way out and slamming back into him, earning a loud moan of approval. We kept up like this for god knows how long. We both had sweat beads on our body as we continued to move, kiss, thrust, and stroke. I had managed to get Chase to cum at least two more times since the first time, and I was determined to make it three times before I came. I was pumping him furiously as I thrust, hard and fast, into his awaiting heat. We had switched positions, and Chase was now on all fours, while I was behind him on my knees.

"Oh fuck, do you like that Chase?" I asked, as I thrust into him. "Ah, fuck yes. Mm, it's so good." He moaned, pulling me closer and closer to the edge with each word. I could feel him tensing up though, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before… or right now. I had gotten him to cum three times, and right now he just shot his load into my hand again and all over the sheets. I don't know how he could still be shooting that much after three times, but now it was finally my time to let myself reach ecstasy. I only lasted for a few more thrusts before I released inside of him.

I then unwillingly pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed, next to him. Chase had moved so that his head was on my chest. "Thanks again." Chase whispered. "I'm suddenly getting a rush of déjà vu, but for what?" I asked barely getting back from my high. "For giving me a chance… I think after this if you want to, I don't know, maybe continue this after I get a divorce. You know if you want?" Chase asked looking up at me curiously, so cute. "Heh I do, and I'm glad we got to see how good we are together." I responded. "Oh we did a lot more than just see." Chase said teasingly. "Heh yeah, and I can't wait for the next time we get to do this next time." I said back with a wink.

"Yeah." Chase says a bit drowsily, yawning as he cuddles into my shoulder. I can't help but smile when I see him like this. "Well if it's any consolation, I would've given you the chance a long time ago heh." I said smiling to myself now. "Then we got a lot of catching up to do," Chase simply responded, before I kissed his forehead. "Sleep, you're gonna need it later on." I said as Chase fell asleep in my arms, while I just held him before I closed my eyes, dreaming about how much happier I can make him now.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Okay I know I said this was a songfic but I didn't know that when I first posted this that it went against the rules. So sorry about it not having the lyrics for those of you that would've preferred them but I guess you can just listen to the song while you're reading this. And besides think of it this way, it's better to have the story without lyrics than not at all. But I think I can keep the title, just so you all know that it's Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj, not Seth Hoult I own nothing but the plot itself!**


End file.
